Jealousy Issues
by Kilrez
Summary: Just subtly, ever so subtly, House would sit there and give off body language along the lines of ‘if you even think about looking at her, I will shove this cane so hard up somewhere painful that it will come out your mouth.' Talk about jealous boyfriends.


**Jealousy Issues**

NB: This is a mini sequel to 'Taming House' (which was the sequel to 'Dancing', because I like sequels). All you really need to know is that House and Cameron are together and everyone knows about it. I place this here as an offering tothe reviewer-gods. Hope you like it.

* * *

Cameron wasn't sure when it had started, but by the time it was bad enough for her to think seriously about it, Foreman and Chase had noticed too. It was fresh in her mind from an incident that morning.

As part of the 'teaching' side to the hospital, there was a young male medical student sitting in on some of their diagnostic meetings. Jason was really quite good looking, which, she supposed, was only compounding the problem. When Cuddy had first showed him in, he'd glanced around the room with the experienced eyes of a bit of a playboy.

He'd quickly looked past Foreman and Chase after exchanging polite nods, before his eyes had settled on Cameron. She was very used to receiving the look he had given her; after all, as House had pointed out once, she was quite good looking. When she'd given him strong 'not interested' signals, he'd finally turned to greet House, moving on, but clearly not giving up altogether.

Cameron wasn't exactly sure what had happened next. She knew Foreman and Chase had been smiling, like two spectators at a medieval hanging. House didn't smile, just acted his normal, charming self, as usual. And yet…

Jason had left the room with a nervous expression on his face and never so much glanced at Cameron again. She couldn't explain it, but House was somehow giving off warning signals to any male that approached her in that way. And most males that didn't. In fact, the only ones of the opposite gender that could get anywhere near her once they'd met House were Forman, Chase, and Wilson.

The whole hospital was terrified of her, and House wasn't even, apparently, doing anything. Just subtly, ever so subtly, he would sit there and give off body language along the lines of 'if you even think about looking at her, I will shove this cane so hard up somewhere painful that it will come out your mouth.' Cameron didn't know how anyone could do that subtly, but House seemed to manage. Talk about jealous boyfriends.

Her two co-workers were amused by it, and watched House's unfortunate victims with amused pity, whilst Cameron watched with growing frustration. It was getting to the point where people were avoiding her and she decided to do something about it. Her opportunity came that afternoon.

'Cameron, run these scans up to radiology and tell them to stop letting the department pet use the x-ray will you.' He tossed the folder to her, already moving on to Chase's orders. Frowning at him, Cameron passed the folder on to Foreman. 'Can you do that for me?' She asked him sweetly. He nodded, smiling at her sympathetically. Chase and Foreman had already been running such errands for her for a couple of weeks, but House had yet to find out.

This exchange certainly got his attention, and he had turned an icy blue stare on Cameron and Foreman. Foreman quickly ducked out of the room without a word, leaving Cameron to shoulder that look squarely on her own, since Chase was sneaking out behind her. They both knew that the conversation had been brewing, and neither wished to be around for it, although they would want intimate details later.

'Are you using your influence with me to order those two around?' He accused her flatly, and was only half joking. Cameron could already see that this would all go horribly wrong in a dozen different ways if she didn't play it properly. She folded her arms across her chest, doing her best to return that stare.

'No. I'm using their sympathy actually.'

'Sympathy?' He asked dangerously, and Cameron knew what he was thinking- that she wanted out of the two month long relationship with the drug-addicted old cripple. He was strangely insecure; had never thought himself good enough for her.

'Yes.' She replied bluntly. 'They feel sorry for me because there isn't a man left in this entire hospital that will even talk to me any more.' Cameron spoke curtly, and wasn't put off by the confusion that blossomed on his features.

'What, they were only nice to you because of your apparent virginity before?' He snarked, indicating his bewilderment.

'You can't tell me you don't know what you're doing.' She accused him in disbelief. His look told her that he didn't. 'The second any guy glances my way, you start giving off serial killer vibes.'

House seemed amused at this accusation, then rapidly realised that she wasn't joking, and blinked at her. 'When have I ever done that?' He challenged her in self-defence. Raising one eyebrow, Cameron began to list them.

'There was that clinic patient I asked you for a consult with- he could barely walk he was so afraid when he left. The MRI tech with the nice brown eyes-' House frowned at this, and she could see jealousy warring with understanding on his face. 'He's avoiding me now. Jason, who hasn't looked at me since you first met him. Sam, you know that nurse with the squint? Dr. Albert, who happens to be about sixty years old. Tom, the temp at the cafeteria- he always makes sure one of the ladies serves me now. Phillip…'

'Who's Phillip?'

'Exactly. You don't even know these guys, but you're jealous of them.'

'Who said I was jealous?'

'Oh right sorry. I just assumed that because you send them death glares and won't let them near me that you're jealous. You're totally correct. It was a completely false leap of illogic.' She was warming to her topic now, and House had started smiling again. She hated it when he did that.

''s'not my fault.' He claimed innocently.

'Uh huh?' Her tone was dangerous now, daring him to continue, but he ignored her, taking a couple of steps towards her. She kept her arms crossed across her chest, warning him to keep off and trying to stay angry with him.

'Yeah. I'm not the only one giving off vibes around here. Those sleazy bastards were checking you out.' His tone was teasing, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

'You think I'm not used to it by now?'

'Maybe. But the difference is now you're mine, so they're not allowed to look at you.'

'You know, it is the year 2005.'

'Tough. They're just going to have to get used to it. I mean it. They can't have you.' He'd stepped close enough now that she could feel his heat, and was looking down at her, amusement on his face.

'Fine, caveman. But couldn't you let up just a little bit? I have to work with these people.'

'I'll think about it. But if anyone makes any moves on you… at all,' his features darkened adorably at the thought of it, and Cameron decided perhaps it was time for a bit of pacification.

'I think you've made your point sufficiently.' She pointed out, uncrossing her arms and stepping forwards to close the last of the distance between them. He swallowed at the feel of her body against his, restraining himself against reacting. 'I'd be very grateful.' She purposefully made her voice become low and husky, looking up at him through her lashes with her hands on his hips.

'See, this is my problem,' he almost whined, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back. 'You're very sexy. I don't know any man that could resist.'

A bemused expression took her features. 'I've been beating off male advances since I was sixteen. You don't think I can't handle it?'

'Hmm. You're also far too nice for your own good. I mean, what if…'

He was cut off as she leaned up for a kiss, rapidly clearing his mind of any thoughts of 'what if.' House moved one hand up to weave in her hair, deepening the kiss with heated intensity. They were broken up by the sound of a throat clearing. Cameron pulled her mouth from his, but he didn't release her hips, so they stayed pressed close together, looking into each other's eyes.

'Something stuck in your throat Dr. Cameron?' Came Cuddy's ironic question, causing House to glance down at her throat, without looking at Cuddy. Cameron could tell that some sort of game was about to play out.

'Hmm. Is there? Could be serious. I should check that out.' House's tone was full of mock sobriety, and Cameron could only imagine the roll of Cuddy's eyes behind her. She allowed House to engage her in another deep kiss though.

'Exhibitionist.' Cuddy's flat accusation managed to break them apart, and Cameron finally pulled away from House, turning to face Cuddy for the first time. She was standing in the doorway, looking distinctly unimpressed, although slightly amused.

'What did I say about keeping this out of the office?' She asked them archly. Cameron was slightly flushed, and studying her feet intently, but House was completely unabashed.

'She had something in her eye.' Lied House happily.

'Uh huh.' Said Cuddy dubiously. 'Since this has come up, it's not just your need to molest your employees in plain view that I want to talk about though. There's the issue of your issues.'

'There's also the issue of your grammar.' Pointed out House seriously.

'Looking to become a high school teacher? You're certainly acting like a teenager.'

'Too bad you don't look like one. I mean, seriously. Some plastic surgery wouldn't go astray. I can recommend a good guy for you.'

'Been using him have you?'

'My good looks are all natural.'

'You don't seem too sure of those looks House. You've got jealousy issues. You're going to have to learn to let Cameron talk to other men House. The whole hospital's on edge because everyone's afraid you're going to murder them in their sleep for just looking at her.'

House raised an eyebrow in a wry expression, but Cameron had recovered her wits slightly now. 'I just talked to him about this.' She informed Cuddy, as though he wasn't in the room. 'He agreed to try. Didn't you?' She clearly enjoyed speaking to him like an errant child, but kept her face and her tone serious. He pouted slightly, considering how much he could get away with, then settled on simply agreeing.

'Yes Allison.' He intoned wearily.

'Good boy,' she praised him with a smile, before sauntering out, leaving Cuddy trying hard not to laugh. House met her eyes, daring her to say something, yet still looking slightly cowed. Cuddy couldn't resist. 'Whipped.' She mouthed, before following Cameron. He watched the two women that now controlled his life leave, and wondered how he'd ever let it get this bad.

The End.


End file.
